Montremoi ton humanité
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Centré sur Damon. Il voulait l'oublier,mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle était son humanité et une partie de lui ne voulait pas la laisser filer une fois de plus entre ces doigts. Traduction


Voici une traduction que j'ai commencé il y a déjà un moment, mais que je n'avais jamais trouvé l'opportunité de terminer. Lorsque je l'ai lu, j'ai toute de suite reconnu Damon. À mon avis, Icelyn a très bien retranscrit ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je voulais donc découvrir cette histoire à votre tour, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Traduction de__** Show me your humanity**__ par __**Icelyn**__. I'm very glad that you let me translate it, even if I take a lot of time to do it._

_

* * *

_

**Montre-moi ton humanité**

À l'extérieur d'un pub local, dans l'ombre, brillaient des yeux rouges. L'odeur de l'alcool et de la sueur teintaient l'air. Des rires provenaient du bar, flottant dans l'air comme le faisait celui des ivrognes trébuchant dans les alentours, essayant de conserver leur équilibre. Il n'y avait pas tant à célébrer et pourtant, les humains buvaient comme s'ils venaient juste de remporter une grande guerre. Bien sûr, ça rendait les choses plus faciles pour lui, mais c'était tout de même dégoûtant. N'avaient-ils aucune dignité? Enfin, il n'était pas bien placé pour parler puisqu'il consommait chaque jour davantage d'alcool que le faisait la plupart des humains, mais personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'était pas un hypocrite.

Les phares l'aveuglèrent et il dut cligner doucement des yeux pour regarder la voiture qui s'arrêtait devant le bar. Il y avait quelques adolescents dans la voiture, tous habillés et prêts pour une nuit à faire la fête. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu avoir vingt-et-un ans. Ils paraissaient tous avoir dix-sept ans et être bêtes. Enfin, toute l'espèce humaine semblait bête à ses yeux à un moment ou un autre.

Il n'y avait que des filles dans la voiture. Toutes blondes. Dans l'ombre, l'homme aux yeux rouges brillants eut un sourire goguenard. Il aimait les blondes, spécialement celles qui étaient vires. Elles semblaient bien plus inconscientes que la plupart des autres humains. C'était certainement la principale raison pour laquelle elles étaient, la plupart du temps, considérées comme des blondes stupides.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant que les blondes se fassent jeter dehors, alors il s'assit, dos contre le mur de pierres froid derrière lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur des tuyaux d'échappement emplissant ses poumons. Il se souvenait de l'époque où l'air sentait si fraîche, si propre. Maintenant, elle était polluée, teintée par ses machines fabriquées par les humains. Certains avaient cru qu'ils seraient suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas détruire la seule place où ils ne pourraient jamais vivre.

Ses oreilles se revigorèrent alors qu'il entendait le claquement de talons sur le trottoir et il regarda alors que quelqu'un tournait le coin. Cette personne ne regardait pas vers la ruelle où il se trouvait présentement assis, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en dire, c'était une brunette. Voir les cheveux brun chocolat flotter dans le dos de la fille alors qu'elle marchait vers le bar réveillait trop d'émotions en lui, des émotions qu'il essayait de garder en marge, au moins pour cette nuit. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'approcher de cette femme une fois qu'elle serait ressortie du bar, ivre au-delà du possible.

Il sentit ses canines commencer à sortir. Il s'assit de nouveau contre le mur, fermant ses yeux. Il s'imaginait attraper l'une des blondasses alors qu'elles essayaient d'ouvrir la porte de leur voiture et déchirer sa gorge. Son désir du sang se fit plus présent encore et ses canines restèrent où elles étaient, longues et menaçantes.

Il avait cet espoir fou que quelqu'un s'engagerait dans la ruelle et verrait ses yeux rouges et brillants. Il voulait voir dans les yeux de cette personne comment la peur s'emparerait de sa victime et sentir l'adrénaline se précipiter à travers ses veines, rendant plus satisfaisant encore le meurtre. Personne ne regardait vers la ruelle, à son grand désarroi, mais ce n'était pas un problème majeur pour lui. En autant qu'il ait son repas, il serait capable de se satisfaire de ça.

Regardant vers le haut, il vit quelques étoiles qui scintillaient dans l'existence. Même en tant que vampire, les étoiles n'avaient jamais cessé de le fasciner. Si belles et si lumineuses, mais si on essayait de s'approcher de l'une d'elle, ça nous tuait presque. Il aspira dans un autre souffle et, cette fois, le vent transporta à lui la senteur de la lavande. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que prendre une grande bouffée d'air, des brins de souvenirs apparaissant derrière ses yeux mi-clos. Comment ça pouvait être aussi facile de se perdre dans ses yeux? Elle était, après tout, seulement humaine…

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit. C'était la raison pourquoi il était là, attendant à l'extérieur d'un bar et affamé d'une victime. Il avait besoin de l'oublier et tuer garantissait de la balayer de ses pensées, peut-être pour quelques minutes, dépendant du temps qu'il mettrait à tuer.

Une lumière de rue s'alluma et il regarda avec ses yeux perçants comment les mouches et les papillons de nuit volaient autour. La lueur jaune-orange illuminait une partie du trottoir et de la rue, mais comme il était capable de voir parfaitement bien dans le noir, rien de nouveau ne s'était révélé à lui.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit avec fracas et l'une des blondes qu'il avait vues plus tôt en fut expulsée. « Et ne reviens pas! » entendit-il et il déduit que la fille avait été jeté dehors. Aucune de ses amies ne sortiraient bientôt pour l'aider à moins qu'elles soient elle aussi jetées dehors. De ça, il en était certain.

Il se leva et laissa ses canines retourner dans ses gencives pour quelques temps. Il pouvait presque le sentir alors que le rouge s'épuisait de ses yeux et il épousseta son pantalon alors qu'il marcha dans la lumière prodiguée par la lampe de rue. La blonde ne sembla d'abord pas le remarquer, tellement occupée à chercher dans sa bourse de façon insencée pour un quelconque objet supposément important.

« Allo, » dit-il d'une voix rassurante et sa tête se releva rapidement en l'entendant. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et la forte odeur de whisky se dégageait d'elle. Elle était totalement sonnée. _Parfait_.

Il n'était pas étranger au fait que la population féminine du monde le pensait sexy et beau (certains des hommes le pensaient probablement aussi, mais il n'avait jamais testé cette hypothèse), alors ce ne fut pas une surprise quand la bouche de la fille se tordit en un sourire qui était à la fois séduisant et repoussant. Elle avait perdu son intérêt à chercher dans sa bourse et s'intéressa lentement à lui, ses yeux le regardant d'haut en bas plus d'une fois.

« Allo, » répondit-elle, d'une voix très inarticulée. Il se demanda combien de verre de whisky exactement elle avait descendus avant que le barman ait réalisé qu'elle était loin d'avoir vingt-et-un ans.

« Aurais-tu un problème? » demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude feinte coulant de sa voix.

Elle acquiesça avec hésitation et il s'obligea à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à son désespoir évident. « Mon ex-copain est encore là-dedans et maintenant que nous nous sommes séparés, il ne veut pas me ramener à la maison. Mais je suis certaine qu'un gentleman comme toi ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à aider une fille isolée comme moi? » Elle essayait de son mieux d'avoir l'air innocente, mais rien ne pouvait cacher cette lueur machiavélique dans ses yeux. Il savait également qu'elle n'était pas entrée à l'intérieur avec un garçon, ce qui rendit sa ruse encore plus transparente, mais il prétendit mordre à l'appât, dégustant le fait qu'il soit capable de la séduire aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un laisserait-il une jolie fille comme toi à ses propres moyens comme ça? Enfin, ma voiture est près du coin. » C'était trop facile pour lui, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il aimait à propos de ça. Le fait qu'il était capable d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, sans aucune résistance. Une autre image de la fille avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns apparut dans ses pensées, comme pour dire : _Peut-être pas tout ce que tu veux. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux même pas être proche d'avoir_. Il la chassa de son esprit, pensant seulement à sa proie maintenant.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisit là où il avait laissé sa voiture. Elle monta doucement du côté passager après qu'il l'eut déverrouillé et bougea très rapidement autour de la voiture, certain qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas puisqu'elle avait bu. Pas qu'elle serait vivante assez longtemps pour vraiment y penser, non plus.

Il démarra sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route. Il pouvait la voir lui sourire du coin de l'œil et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sourire lui aussi. _Beaucoup trop facile_. Quand ils atteignirent un lieu désert sur la route, il prétendit jeter un œil au gaz. Il grogna pour la cause, commençant à ralentir.

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas avec la voiture? » demanda-t-elle, son sourire toujours accroché sur son visage, mais la surprise ne teintant pas sa voix du tout. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la voiture « briserait ». Une fois qu'il se fut stationné sur le bord de la route, il se tourna vers la fille. Ses yeux bleus brillaient avec excitation, ses cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Elle lui rappelait presque Caroline, le ramenant avant qu'elle ne soit transformée en vampire. Elle avait toujours été si stupide en prenant ses décisions… Mais avec la pensée de Caroline, _elle_ vient, alors il s'attarda pas sur le sujet dans son esprit. La fille commençait à se pencher et, généralement, il aurait fait avec ça. Mais ce soir, il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie; il était là pour tuer et pour tuer seulement.

Il prit son apparence vampirique et les yeux de la fille, lesquels avaient lentement commencé à se fermer, s'ouvrir prestement. Elle cria et dénuda ses dents dans un sourire. « Ne sois pas effrayée, » roucoula-t-il, et la terreur grandit dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle s'arrêta de crier et avait entreprit de le regarder avec horreur, sa bouche grande ouverte. Il fila vers son siège et elle se recula immédiatement, un petit cri pétrifié s'échappant de sa bouche. Il rit sombrement et inspira, sentant la peur se dégager d'elle par vagues. Ça couvrait presque l'odeur de l'alcool, c'était tellement fort.

Sa soif devient finalement trop forte et il commença à se pencher vers son cou, s'assurant de ne pas aller trop vite, il pouvait ainsi regarder comment l'impuissance faisait guerre avec la peur dans ses yeux.

Juste avant que ses lèvres touchent son cou, il entendit sa voix dans sa tête. _Ne fais pas ça, _murmura la voix et il la reconnut sans même avoir à y penser, sachant que c'était _elle_. Elle avait toujours été sa conscience depuis qu'il avait réalisé combien fort ses sentiments pour elle étaient devenus. Il tremblait alors qu'il l'imaginait murmure à son oreille comme elle l'avait fait des millions de fois avec Stefan. _Ne devient pas cette personne. _

Il combattait pour vider son esprit maintenant, alors que sa voix luttait pour garder son humanité. Quand ce fut clair qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire avec sa voix envahissant son esprit, il se rassit avec un profond soupir. Qui était-il devenu? Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ne savait pas comment ça lui était arrivé. Il était tombé en amour et il était tombé en amour grave.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec moi? » gémit la fille, paraissant seulement légèrement soulagée. Il la regarda directement dans les yeux et l'ensorcela en s'adressant à elle et la fit ensuite s'endormir, rayant complètement de sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé.

Alors qu'il conduisait, il se maudit. Il l'avait laissé s'imprégner en lui, l'avait laissé voler son cœur, sans même le savoir. Comment pouvait-elle avoir ce pouvoir sur lui? Même lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle le détestait, il se consumait pour elle comme un adolescent en mal d'amour. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier, la sortir de son esprit? Il voulait redevenir le tueur au sang-froid qu'il avait été. C'était tellement plus facile de cette façon- il n'avait pas à être à la hauteur des attentes de qui que ce soit, parce que personne n'en avait pour lui à atteindre. Mais alors elle était venue avec le temps et elle l'avait _fait_ s'inquiéter, l'_avait_ fait voir l'humanité qui était en lui. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, ne pouvait pas se séparer de ça.

Son humanité était comme voir la lumière après avoir été aveugle pendant très longtemps. Il y avait de bonnes et de mauvaises choses à propos de ça, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas que ça lui manquait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fut montré ce qu'on ressentait d'être humain à nouveau. Et peu importe ce qu'il disait, il y avait une partie de lui- une petite partie, quoi qu'elle grandissait à chaque jour qui passait- qui voulait s'accrocher à cette humanité et ne jamais la laisser partir à nouveau. Cette partie de lui voulait souffrir à travers toute la culpabilité, la douleur, le regret, en autant qu'il puisse avoir son humanité à la fin. Et il savait qu'à cause d'_elle_, il lutterait toujours pour la garder maintenant, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Il réveilla la fille et lui dit de rentrer chez elle une fois qu'ils furent devant sa maison et il la regarda alors qu'elle marchait prudemment à l'intérieur. Il s'assit dans sa voiture ensuite, regardant simplement la nuit. Qu'allait-il faire avec lui-même?

Il décida finalement que de retourner à la pension était sa seule option. Il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu ailleurs, alors où d'autre aurait-il pu aller?

Sur le chemin de sa demeure, il pria à qui écoutait qu'Elena Gilbert prendrait soin de son cœur.

Parce que Damon Salvatore était presque certain que si elle le brisait, il ne serait pas capable de survivre.

* * *

_Oui, oui, c'est en retard dans l'actualité, mais d'une certaine manière, ça l'est toujours, non? Et puis, j'aurais bien aimé être cette fille moi! (attention, pas la blonde là, l'autre *elle*) _


End file.
